Shadownight and his Soulmates
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Everyone has a soulmate but Tony has twelve Steve,Bucky,Sam,Carol,Betty,Bruce,T'Challa,Phil,Valkyrie,Nebula,Stephan & …Loki. Tony goes missing 2 months after Civil War were everyone had left him including Spider-Man, Vision & Rhodey. He ends up being kidnapped & transformed into a Shadow Panther with Longer Lifespan & many abilities. He escapes HYDRA 2 years later. WARNING TORTURE
1. Chapter 1: Torture and The Creation of t

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Everyone has a soulmate but Tony has twelve Steve, Bucky, Sam, Bruce, Betty, Carol, T'Challa, Stephen Phil, Nebula, Valkyrie and…Loki. Tony goes missing 2 months after Civil War were everyone had left him including Spider-Man, Vision and Rhodey. He ends up being kidnapped and transformed into a Shadow Panther with Longer Lifespan, and heaps of other powers. He escapes HYDRA 2 years later and runs into the jungle and hears the Barton kids two of which he never met and Cassie Lang. He would try everything to keep them safe. But will the Avengers and his soulmates know it is him? Will he ever be human? With his mind melded with that of a Panther?...

Story in Series Forced Transformation Series

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Torture and The Creation of the Shadownight**

* * *

Tony had been going down hill ever since those stupid Accords. He had been only trying to protect the Avengers. He locked Wanda up in the compound because people wanted to kill her. But that blow up in his face. The fighting came and Rhodes ends up paralysed. Then he was lured to Siberia where he was nearly killed but Steve his soulmate.

Everyone had there soulmate tattoo'd on their wrists but only showed up when soulmates where close to each other. He had twelve soulmates but never told them that they were his soulmates but Loki. He figured out Loki had been mind controlled and had been given a pardon and would be free to return now.

After the fighting with Steve and Bucky. Rhodes blamed Tony for being paralysed and left with King T'Challa. Vision left two weeks later to be with Wanda. Peter Parker had stuck around for awhile but Tony blow that too by not telling Peter the Accords. Peter had fled on him too. Pepper and him had broken up and he had nobody. He spent most of his time in his labs in Stark Tower.

In two months Tony had been working on re-writing the accords and trying to get Ross fired. He had given anonymous money to the Barton Family and Lang Family to help them get by to he would be able to give all the rogue Avengers Pardons which he was also working on.

Now two months in Tony had been having nightmares and wasn't sleeping so he wasn't prepared for an attack. He had been knocked unconscious just after FRIDAY told him intruders where in the tower.

Next thing he knew he woke up chained in a cell. He was confused by what was going on when two men came in and dragged him to another room and tired him to a chair. Then came in Ross and five other people.

"Ross what do you have to do with this?" Tony growls

"You were being a annoyance so I decided to let my friends have you. But if you give us some information you will be saved from the torture you will endure", Ross says

"What information?" Tony asks  
"Where is Rogers and the Rogue Avengers?" Ross asks

"I don't know", Tony lies

Tony knew where they were but he would never tell anyone no matter what. They may have betrayed him but he would never betray them. He wanted them safe and they where with King T'Challa.

Tony received a punch to the gut. Tony grunted from it. Every time they asked him he never told them. The punches where getting to Tony.  
"Well since that is not working. We will use the whip", Ross says with a smirk

Tony reminds stone face but his insides where burning he was going to be whipped he struggled as he was hung in the air.

"Tell me where Rogers is and I won't have you whipped", Ross says

"Never. I would rather die", Tony says spitting out blood

"Not quite. 10 lashes. Every time he doesn't tell me", Ross says

"Yes sir", a man says removing ALL of Tony's clothes

Tony felt violated.

"Where is Rogers?" Ross asks

"Go to hell", Tony says

Tony fells the whip come down on his back again and again but he doesn't make a sound for all ten lashes.

"Where is Barnes and Rogers?" Ross asks

"Never will tell you", Tony gasps

"Where is Clint Barton's Family?" Ross asks  
"Never will tell you. Ever", Tony gasps

The questioning continues and Tony starts gasping in pain after 30 lashes. He starts crying out in pain at 50. He screamed after that and asking for Steve, Bucky, Bruce, Clint, Natasha, Thor, Loki, Scott, Sam, Rhodes, Vision, Wanda, Peter, T'Challa, Fury, Coulson, Carol, Betty, Valkyrie, Lady Sif, Nebula even Happy, Pepper, Jarvis and Aunt Peggy in his desperate stages to save him till them got to 70 then he passed out. But he never told them where they were or anything that could be used against his friends.

After the whipping the next round of torture he was stretched out by the chains to the ceiling and floor. He just let out bloodcurdling screams but didn't say anything. But every inch they did he begged them to stop.

The next round of torture was him being violated by over a dozen men for days in his anal passage and his mouth till he was heavily bleeding. But still he wouldn't give up their location. But did beg them for help. Even though every time he was raped he mentally called to his friends.

Tony woke one day tied to a steel table. This hadn't happened before. He had been here for gods knows how long but he never woke up on a steel table.

"Stark since you refuse still to tell us the truth we will begin the permeant punishment and experimentation on you", Ross says gesturing towards the scientists, doctors and men

"What will you do?" Tony croaks out

"First a vasectomy. While you are awake", Ross grins

Tony tries to struggle but days or was it weeks of torture had made him weak. He saw the scalpel go down to his crotch. Tony watched in horror as the doctor took the scalpel and cut two shallow cuts to give them access to what was inside. Tony had cried out in pain as they had made the cuts. Tony watched as the doctor swiftly cut the cord that allowed sperm to leave his balls. Tony cried out as they put an artificial connection that would only allow testosterone to enter the body and let him develop more muscle. Tony passed out again as when he woke up he had been sewn up and his crotch was very painful.

"What…will…you…do…now?" Tony gasps with cracked lips

"First some collars the one of our residents made with magic, science and something else. The first collar is the Sensitivity collar", Ross says

Tony sees as a man comes over with a collar an locks it around his neck and Tony lets out a cry as it digs in.

"This is a Fast Healing Collar", Ross says

The Collars kept on coming there was a Prevent Insanity Collar, Forced Awareness Collar, Powerful Instincts Collar, Enhanced Memory, Endurance Collar, Strength Collar, Stamina Collar, Pain Enhanced Collar, and Punishment Collar.

"How are you feeling Stark?" Ross asks after the last collar

Tony was gasping, "Go to hell"

The pain from the punishment collar happened then and sent electricity through his body.

"This is a lust, pleasure, craving and desire collar. You will only lust, pleasure, craving and desire after other panthers or your soulmates which you have none. But you will never be able to father a child as you know. But maybe the experimenting will give you fertility back", Ross says and puts the collar on Tony himself

Tony cries out in pain as he feels the different emotions.

"Well now for the serums", Ross says

Tony started shaking as they kept injecting him with Force Awareness Serum, Senses Serum, Healing Serum, Speed Serum, Muscles Serum, Immunity Serum, Enhanced Stamina, Enhanced Vision, Endurance Serum and Power Serum.

"Now we have permeant chains for you for your neck, wrists and ankles. They are automatic. They will be used all the time. But mainly activate at night", Ross says smirking

The scientists bring out ten gold chains. Two they connect as a collar on his neck causing him to cry out as it digs in then his wrists had two each and his ankles had two each when done. Tony felt the chains dig into his body.

"They won't connect now to the round but now you will be changed into an animal. Your mind will meld with that of a panther. We gave you serum to unleash power. And panthers are powerful animals. It will be your permeant form. Once your transformed you won't change back. The process is quite…painful. The only way for you to stop this from happening is for you to tell me where the Rogue Avengers are", Ross says

"Never. One thing I learned from the Accords is you NEVER betray your friends or family. And they are still both to me even though they don't consider me one. So…GO. TO. HELL", Tony growls

"Every well. Do it", Ross says

Tony felt an injection go into his body and a man at the side was glowing and suddenly it felt like his body was on fire. It was worse pain then he experienced in Afghanistan and when he was dying of poisoning. He began to let out bloodcurding screams and thrash as he felt his body…no his biology being rewritten. He felt each and every hair come out of his body he felt he bones snap and shape and he felt body parts grow. He felt his body being ripped apart. Torn from the inside. He felt his organs moving around inside of him. He screamed in his mind for his soulmates Loki, Steve, Bucky, Sam, Bruce, Betty, Carol, T'Challa, Stephen, Phil, Nebula, Valkyrie to save him. His scream turned into a meowed and Tony felt his face shift into that of a panther.

Tony didn't know how long he had scream and then meowed in pain. Soon Tony felt like his mind was being invaded. Tony tried to fight it but felt something black leaking into his mind. It was twisting and meld his mind. Tony fought it as he thrashed but it was too strong and soon Tony realised he had what he assumed was feelings of a panther. Tony panted as the pain went and he was pushed off the table and was on all fours.

He had paws! And his fur was night black.

"You are now a panther for a long life. you are a bit bigger then a normal panther. Now if some miracle you get a human body we are taking your _human_ voice. Chains lock", Ross says

Tony growls on a Panthers instinct. But then he felt something leaving him. He tried to think of what it was then he realised it was his _human_ voice box! He didn't even realise it! Tony realised then he was truly a panther and his mind was melded together with the panther.

"Do you know you name?" Ross asks amused

Tony looked confused. Ross barks out a laugh.

"This is too good. The meld truly took! Your were Tony Stark as I am sure your buried in there. But now you're an IT. You will still be experimented on till we get the perfect weapon", Ross says excited, "HAIL HYDRA!"

Tony would have gasped if he could. Ross was with Hydra and he was having trouble remembering his human mannerisms. His memories were still there but disjointed. Tony realised he would have to try and concentrate on those memories so he could remember his friends, his family, his soulmates other wise he was what he now dubbed himself now that Tony Stark wasn't really him anymore and he would never be Iron Man again he dubbed himself Shadownight and for some reason Shadownight felt right…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**

Please if you have any ideas on a character from any of the books, movies or TV shows I do for the Forced Transformation Series. PM me and I will see if I can make it work.

Forced Transformation Series

1\. Dragon Prisoner and her Soulmates (Twilight/Harry Potter/Percy Jackson)

2\. The Unknown Sibling Pet of her Brother (Harry Potter/Twilight)

3\. Magical Animals, Normal Animals, Witch (Harry Potter/Twilight)

4\. Slytherin House Pet Snakes (Harry Potter/Twilight)

 **Have a Happy New Year also a Safe, Happy and Better one:)**


	2. Chapter 2: A Day In The Life

**Story Inspired by 'What Lies Within' by** AppleCiderr

* * *

 **Chapter 2: A Day in the Life**

* * *

 **WARNING: TORTURE: This Chapter RATED: M 17+**

* * *

Tony/Shadownight didn't know how long he had been chained up for. But he wasn't liking it. Tony still had a moderate control of his mind because he was a genius. So he was experimented by HYDRA. And Tony was so sore after each time. He had been branded on his face too about a year ago and it showed the 'S' mark of a slave on one side and a HYDRA symbol on the other. They also used the iron brander on his souls of his paws in the HYDRA symbol.

The gold chains had now been bolted to his bones so they could never be removed. He had now 38 collars on him all pilled on top of each other and they were all bolted to his neck bones making them impossible to remove.

He had been trying to come up with an escape for months. He was trying to get a handle on his powers so he could escape that way. He was getting a handle on it but it was had with the order collar he had on.

He was called experiment or it. They never called him by his human name after they had transformed him. Shadownight knew they were trying to not remind him of being human. But lucky his human self had been a genius. So he still remembered. But he knew he would never be human again so he thought it was a waste of space for him to remember his human name when he would never use it again.

They had put more collars on him some time ago. One was a Loyalty Collar, Sensitivity Collar, Obedience Collar, Agility Collar, Hunger Collar, Satisfaction Collar, Forced Acceptance Collar, Forced Wanting Collar, Gratitude Collar, Inside Sensitivity Collar, Heighten Needs Collar, Heighten Reactions Collar, Sexual Eagerness Collar, Enjoyment Collar, Passion Collar, Arousal Collar, Increased Panther Intelligence, Attraction Collar, Organ Sensitivity Collar (Which he could feel his bowels or bladder moving along with food it was extremely uncomfortable and sometimes painful, Heighten Feelings Collar, Adrenaline Collar, Extreme Senses Collar, Wanting to Please Collar, Stealth Collar, Willingly Collar, one collar that farer prevented him from changing back that was dipped in something and bolted to his neck bones so it can never be removed and the last one was a permanent order collar and he had several orders he couldn't break no matter how much he tried. His orders were:

 _If he is ever human again he has to stay on all fours_

 _If he is ever human again you will remain naked_

 _He has to follow orders_

 _He is not allowed to complain_

 _He is not allowed on the furniture unless ordered_

 _When talking telepathically he had to call humans masters or mistresses_

 _He can't tell anyone were the HYDRA bases are_

 _He has to warn humans when danger is near_

 _His head is never to be higher then his betters_

 _He has to eat what he is given_

 _He is not to extremely struggle when he is being experimented on (They loved it when he struggled a bit)_

 _He is not allowed to try and remove his collars or chains_

 _He has to be silent unless talked to first_

 _He is not allow to do bowel or bladder movements on them_

 _He must clean up his own mess like bowel, bladder movement or vomit or semen. (Which usually meant for him to lick it up which made him sick with his human mind but the collar made his Panther mind not mind)_

 _To Doctors or Vets or High Ranking Officials he must refer to himself as an experiment or mainly IT_

 _He must allow Doctors, Vets or Scientists to experiment and do anything they want to do_

 _He is to Protect High Ranking Officials_

 _He must not use sarcasm on his betters (So basically everyone)_

 _He must be respectful to his betters (So again basically everyone)_

 _He must be an animal like servant to humans_

 _He must call Ross Lord Master_

 _He must call everyone by rank or position_

 _He was not allowed to broadcast thoughts for help_

 _He is not allowed to back chat_

 _He must not refer to himself as a human_

 _He only refer himself as Tony Stark once to each person otherwise he must refer to himself in the first person as IT or Experiment or Trash or Dirt or Filth or Shit or Scum or Garbage or Whore or Bastard or Bitch given certain circumstances. He can call himself anything else but any version of Tony Stark or Ironman or anything to do with his old life._

 _He is not allowed to telepathically broadcast his pain unless asked too_

The permanent collar also had wires connect to his brain so it really couldn't be removed without extreme pain for ever.

There was one last colłar on him that would makes things difficult. It was the permanent fear collar. That had a list of names on it that he would be forced to fear. They were:

 _Steve Rogers_

 _James Rhodes_

 _Sam Wilson_

 _Thor_

 _Bruce Banner_

 _Clint Barton_

 _Natasha Romanoff_

 _Wanda Maximoff_

 _Vision_

 _Nicholas Fury_

The fear would only ease if they were his soulmates but wouldn't completely go.

When he was given food it was normally raw meat and he could tell it was sometimes not animal meat he was given. His human part of his mind was horrified but he couldn't stop himself from eating it.

The gold chains that bound him to the floor from his neck and paws always worked to keep him in place as they experimented on him and shot serum after serum in him. And as they whipped his body.

Suddenly soldiers come into the room.

"Come experiment", the solider says grabbing the chains

Shadownight had no choice but to follow the solider. And he was taken into the room with the dreaded steel table. Shadownight whimpered in his mind he hated that table. And the men with the gloves and lab coats on always made him nervous. And the man he recognised in his human mind as Ross was smirking at him.

"Put him on the table and have the chains lock him down", Ross orders the Soldiers

Shadownight was lifted onto the table and before he knew it the gold chains spread his legs out painfully and the neck chain was holding his head down. His paws were also put into familiar clamps. That he knew all too well what they were for. He hoped they weren't going to stretch him like they do every month since he was here. It wasn't long ago they did the last one.

"No sedative?" the man asks Ross

"No he must feel this. Every second of this", Ross says evilly

Shadownight whimpered at that. He saw one of the men in lab coats pull his butt into the air and hook his tail to a clamp on the ceiling. They then start pulling his legs apart. He whimpers at the painful pull as it stretches his rear end tightly and painfully as well as his legs.

"That hurt?" Ross asks smirking

" _Yes Lord Master. Stop",_ Shadownight thinks to him

"Stretch tighter. I want to see if we can make it longer", Ross orders the men

"Are you sure sir?" a man asks

"Yes. I want the experiment to know its place", Ross orders

They start to crank the spreaders farer apart. On his legs spread apart and his tail pull apart painfully. Shadownight whines, whimpers and cries in pain.

" _Stop please Master! IT will behave",_ Shadownight begs

They don't stop for another minute when Shadownight was blabbing begging in the minds of the lab coated men. As his hips came out of joint and his muscles were stretched to their limit. His skin was stretched and open in places too.

"That is perfect", Ross smirks evilly

"Now we will test it's temperature and see if its healing factor has mended its vasectomy and if the experiment now had sperm again. We will get a urine sample directly from the source. And we will do other health checks", the lab coat tells Ross

Shadownight whimpers at the sound of that. He jumps painfully and whimpers as the thermometer goes into his butt it was larger then a normal one. And it went farer. Shadownight had, had this up him before and it really hurt. He felt the lab coated man put a large syringe into his lower body. He whimpered as he feels it is inside his sexual organs he knew where the gonads. He tries to squirm out of the way but he couldn't move without pain. He felt large fingers go up his butt which he felt very violated and it hurt like hell but it also stirred the desire, lust and pleasure collars.

"Yes like that experiment?" one of the lab coat doctors asks smirking evilly

" _Yes Whore like._ _More Masters"_ , Shadownight couldn't help but says groaning in pleasure and pain

He felt more fingers go up his butt and he whimpers in ecstasy. He felt several fingers go up there and stretch the passage and he moans in pleasure and pain.

"Does IT like?" the lab coated men ask

" _Yes Whore likes Masters",_ Shadownight moans

"Does IT want more?" the lab coated men ask

" _Yes Whore wants Masters_ ", Shadownight says

More and more fingers go up there and stroke his insides, stretch his insides and stroke his genitalia and he lets them know finally that they have pleased him for this season. The session had lasted about one or two hours. He couldn't keep track of time when he was being pleased which was at least once a week as the lust, desire and other collars wanted sexual activity. Which made his human mind sick feeling it. He was was all sticky now.

More things go up him causing him to squirm and moan in exstacy.

" _Bitch like Masters", Shadownight moans_

"Try the new long toy on IT", the lab coated man says making notes on the panthers reaction

Shadownight cries out as something long goes into him and stretches him inside his sexual organs making him moan, squirm and drip in pleasure.

"Do you like that?" the evil man asks

" _Yes Bitch loves Masters", Shadownight tells them_

Suddenly the fingers and tools are gone and his rear was throbbing and screaming in pain from so many big fingers going up there. They always did this and they did it too he let out his pleasure they wanted to see how long he lasted.

" _Whore wants more_ _Masters",_ Shadownight couldn't help but beg

"No Experiment", the lab coated men say firmly

Shadownight moans and whines in displease even though his human mind was crying out to stop.

More lab coated men insert another large syringe into his body and he cries as it enters his bladder.

"Don't you like Experiment?" Ross asks smirking

" _Stop Masters IT doesn't like. Lord Master please stop",_ Shadownight thinks to them but his ignored

Shadownight was measured and his body checked. They injected things into his jugular vein.

"Do you want us to give him the stronger versions of the normal animal shots?" the lab coat man asks

"Yes. I know you made them so they are unpleasant", Ross replies smirking

Once again needles were injected into his jugular vein and he whimpers in pain.  
"Does that hurt Experiment?" Ross asks

" _It hurts IT Lord Master",_ Shadownight whimpers

"We will check ITS mouth now. Guards pull its jaw open so we can get the spreader inside", the lab coated guy says

Shadownight whines as two guards force his mouth open and puts a metal spreader with wires in his mouth. Then they let go and one man with a lab coat begins to crank his mouth open. They force it apart painfully causing Shadownight to whimper. Then cry out when his jaw snaps again like every time they do this.

 _"Please stop Masters",_ Shadownight whines

"Let the experiment know we are serious again and fix the new punishment device wired to his jaw", Ross orders

The lab coated men nodded and injected something into his veins. And Shadownight drifted off into unconsciousness. When he woke his mouth was very painful and he felt foreign metal in his mouth.

"Show Experiment what you have done", Ross says

And then Shadownight felt a large electric current run into his mouth. He thrashes and screams as the current travels through his body for 60 minutes till it stopped. Shadownight pants as it finishes but doesn't get a break before the men in lab coats start sticking dozens of needles in his gums. Shadownight felt stuff being injected into his gums. He tries to stop the injections and is punished with 10 minutes of a higher electricity running through his mouth and body.

"Is the electric shock damaging it?" Ross asks

"No sir. It heals straight away but the pain remains. And the experiment can't go crazy because of the collars and serums and can't loss its memory either like the Assist did", the lab coat man says

"Lets give the experiment a real jolt. I want to see how much it stands before it is a blabbing mess", Ross says grinning evilly at Shadownight, "Put the other charges on him first"

 _"Please Masters don't Bastard will be good",_ Shadownight begs

Shadownight watches as his paws are connected to wires, the metal spreader in his mouth is removed and a plastic mold is inserted into his mouth with his jaw strapped shut painfully and tight and his heart begins to race as he knows what is going to happen. They attach like headphones to his head and then he feels it and he is internally screaming as the electricity runs through his body and mouth causing him to thrash and let out what would be bloodcurdling screams to a human. The electricity increases and he was basically howling in pain. He doesn't know how long it is too he was crying and mentally begging for it to stop. Finally after what felt like forever it stops and he is left a panting, crying mess.

"How long did IT last?" Ross asks

"3 hours 32 minutes", the lab coated guy replies

Shadownight wasn't paying attention as he was trying to breath through the pain he was in. And try and stop his trembling.

"I want that new pain serum tried on IT", Ross orders

"Alright boss. Should we unclasp it a bit?" a man asks

"Not at all", Ross says

Shadownight eyes widen as he sees the syringe full of red serum.

"We will time how long it lasts", the man says as he finds a place near Shadownight's heart to inject

" _Please don't do this Masters"_ , Shadownight begs knowing that a pain serum was always tried on him first

"We will", the man says smirking evilly and plunges the syringe into Shadownight's heart

Shadownight begins to thrash in pain and inwardly screaming as every muscle was on fire. His every part of his body hurt. It was excruciating pain. He didn't have a clue how long passed as he was screaming silently.

It felt like forever too the pain started to fade and he could considerate on the room again. He panted as the pain left him. But his limps ached and he could tell he hurt his limps with his thrashing and with his limps stretched to max.

"5 hours and 22 minutes", the lab coat man says writing it down

"Did that hurt Experiment?" Ross asks smirking evilly

" _Yes it hurt IT Lord Master",_ Shadownight whines

"Did we stretch it?" Ross asks interested

"Yes we have given it another 2 inches in length", the lab coated doctor says

"So how much have we stretched it since it has been here?" Ross asks

"20 inches altogether", the lab coated man says

"Good. What about the experiments sperm count?" Ross asks

"It has some. So the serum has worked. We could actually get it to breed", the lab coated man says excitedly

"That is good. Is its health good?" Ross asks

"It is excellent. With what we have been doing heals pretty quickly. It leaves scars but it doesn't effect its health. The several different healing serums we have given it are working well", the man replies

"Good job. Now I will have to punish it for being difficult on the examination", Ross says smirking at Shadownight

"I will leave you too it then", the man says and all the lab coated men leave

Shadownight knows he is in trouble for squirming. But he couldn't help it. But now he would pay for it. He sees Ross pull a cloth of the metal tray and he sees to his horror the Cat O'nine Tails whip.

"You know this whip. But I am putting a type of acid on it to make it painful on you. You will be getting 50 lashes with it", Ross explains

Shadownight whimpers at that. He sees Ross pour something over the whips ends. He couldn't brace himself as the whip suddenly comes down on him. It burns extremely painfully.

' _Save me Steve, Bucky, Loki, Sam, Stephen, Bruce, Sam, Betty, Carol, T'Challa, Phil, Valkyrie',_ Shadownight thinks to his soulmates as the whip comes down again and again on his stretched body

He then calls out for the others on his once team.

 _'Save me Rhodey, Vision, Wanda, Natasha, Clint, Pepper...',_ Shadownight thinks

He couldn't pass out because of the collar and serum. So he feels every one of the whip strikes. The whipping soon stopped and Shadownight pants and tears fall as his body ached.

" _Can IT go lye down Lord Master?"_ Shadownight asks

"You will stay like this for the night. I want you to know that you showing pain is unacceptable", Ross replies

" _Can Trash_ _get out of the spreaders Lord Master?"_ Shadownight asks

"No", Ross replies

"What do you what us to do Sir?" the armed men asks

"Spread the experiment out another 2 inches then leave it here", Ross orders smirking evilly, "By the way experiment we gave you a nightmare serum. Have fun sleeping"

Shadownight whines this would hurt more then it already was because of the lashes.

"Yes sir!" the men says smirking

Shadownight whimpers and cries silently as they stretch him out farer. The lash marks on his body hurt painfully. Finally they stopped and smirked at him before leaving the room. Shadownight tries to move but he was pulled so tight he couldn't for the life of him move. His joints were screaming in pain.

That was when the lab coated men return smirking with something.

"Now we have a surprise device to help you get your sexual cravings. It is untested. We are going to install two devices. One it your genitals and the other you can guess at. We are sedating you a bit to make it a surprise to you", the lab man says smirking evilliy

Shadownight knew no more after that. When he wakes he feels different in his genitals and butt. It was like something was up in them.

 _"What did Masters do to Bitch?" Shadownight asks whimpering_

 _"_ Where do you feel something?" the lab coated man asks

" _My genitals and butt. But something is inside of them. It doesn't belong. What did you do?" Shadownight asks_

"We have given you devices that will pleasure you at random times. It will do everything we did earlier. It will make you addicted to the feel of the pleasure it gives. It with stretch and move. Sometimes you will only be able to think of the pleasure it gives you. But the longer it gives you pleasure the more painful your genitals and butt will be after it. It is connected to certain collars and the devices will never be able to be removed as we used them. Do you want to experience it?" the lab coated man asks

" _Please do it Masters", Shadownight hears himself say_

Suddenly the was pressure and movement in his genitals and butt. He moans in pleasure of the feeling it was giving him. The device had him begging for more within minutes. He was also squirming from his insides being stretched.

" _More Experiment likes", Shadownight moans_

 _"_ Lets give IT a higher setting and see how IT copes", the lab man says seeing the Experiment drip in pleasure

Shadownight soon was begging, crying and moaning all at once. His insides felt like they were being stretched apart. It hurt but also caused him please. Soon he was panting from the experience. It felt good.

"How did that feel?" the lab man asks

" _Good. More please Masters", Shadownight says_

"IT is already addicted toss IT in its cell and let the devices work to IT can't think straight. Oh and stretch him so he can't more it will drive him mad", Ross orders smirking

Shadownight was thrown into his cell the collars attach to the floor and spread him out to he cries out in pain. Then suddenly he feels the pleasure devices go on. He tries to wiggle but he couldn't as he was stretched too tight. He was panting and groaning within seconds. As he begs for more and more. Soon he couldn't think much besides from the pleasure and the pain of his insides being satisfided.

Shadownight knew he had to find a way out of this torture soon. He couldn't keep this up. He wanted to at least be partially free. That was want he thought about as he drifted off into painful sleep as the pleasure devices stop…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	3. Chapter 3: Escape & Wild

**Chapter 3: Escape & Wild**

* * *

Shadownight was planning to leave his hell hole of a prison he had been working on his powers and he thought he had them all figured out. But it would be an experiment about where he would end up.

He was sore but he had to leave. They were being more viscous as the days and weeks went on. He didn't even know how long he had been captive. And that he was bound to follow anyone's orders.

They had pulled him out today to the examine table to run tests on him. He was thrown on the metal slab again and chained down.

"What is your name?" Ross asks

" _Experiment or IT or sometimes Whore", Shadownight replies without hesitation_

He knew he went by another name once. But it was fleeting. He couldn't really remember it. And that pained him. He wondered sometimes where some of his memories went.  
"Do you know who you used to be?" Ross asks

" _Not sure", Shadownight replies_

"Who?" Ross asks

" _IT doesn't know", Shadownight whimpers at that reply_

Ross laughs, "This is too good. Do you know who this man is?"

Ross shows him a picture of a human man. The man was familiar but he couldn't really place it.

" _No", Shadownight whimpers_

"Do you know if you started out human or animal?" Ross asks

" _I…don't know", Shadownight whimpers_

"What are you?" Ross asks

 _"A panther", Shadownight replies_

 _"_ Where you born this way?" Ross asks

 _"...yes", Shadownight whimpers_

"Do you know how you got here?" Ross asks

" _No High Master", Shadownight replies_

He had vague memoires but they didn't make sense to him.

"Who is Rogers?" Ross asks

" _Experiment doesn't know", Shadownight replies even though a part of him felt he knew that name_

Ross smirks, "What about that names Rhodes, Wilson, Barton, Romanoff, Maximoff, Thor?"

" _IT don't know them High Master", Shadownight replies_

"Who is your mate?" Ross asks

" _I…don't know High Master", Shadownight replies and whimpers at the pain in his heart_

"Do you believe you where human?" Ross asks

" _Experiment can't have been", Shadownight replies_

Ross smirks this was working perfectly.

"The Memory Degrading Serum is working. The experiments memories are leaving him or changing. His past will only be remembered if somebody triggers it", the Doctor says

"That is good. Where does your allegiance lie?" Ross asks

" _I don't know", Shadownight says_

"What are IT's vitals?" Ross asks

"We will check that now along with the devices we have implanted in IT And we will see how much the desire, lust and pleasure collars work", the lab man says

Shadownight whimpers as they do what they normally do on him. He feels the pleasure devices activating. They had now become addictive to him. Besides the device in him activating he feels fingers bury themselves in him.

" _Whore what more", Shadownight begs dripping in pleasure_

He feels his insides expend as fingers from the lab man and device spread him.

"Who do you submit too then?" Ross asks

" _I don't know", Shadownight forces out while being pleasured_

Ross eyes darken, "Wrong answer Experiment. Doctor do what we do to make IT submit"

Shadownight sees a syringe full of what he comes to know as pain. He meows as they inject it and begins to let out bloodcurdling screams. He thrashes in his chains. Tears fall as the fire consumes him. His mouth device was burning his mouth inside and sending painful shocks through him.

Shadownight doesn't know how long it lasts he never does until they tell him. The pain goes and he was whimpering and hysterically sobbing thoughts.

"18 hours that time. Take IT back to ITS cell", the Doctor says to the guard

Shadownight was thrown in his cell and whimpers as he hits the floor. He was so tired of all the pain and the starvation they had forced on him for a while. He needed to get out of here before the chains activated. He struggles onto his paws and concentrates on the shadows.

He looks around his cell one last time and then with his last energy jumps into the shadows just concentrating on getting away. He feels cold for a minute before he finds himself in a jungle. The sun was setting and his collars and chains would active soon and look him in place for the night. He needed a safe spot. He didn't know where he was but he hoped he was far away.

Shadownight looked around and found a tree that would have to do for the night. He stumbles his aching body to the trees and lays down. He was going to have to try and hunt tomorrow. He didn't know why he had never hunted his own food but he needed too. He lays down and his chains connect to the dirt.

He sighs he might get peace tonight…

* * *

He woke up as the sun was raising. He felt sore still but he felt better now he had more sleep then what he normally had. He stretched as his chains retracted. He was free for the daytime. He was hungry and thirsty so he would have to explore to find food and water.

He uses his enhanced senses to hear the sound of animals nearby. He slowly moves through the thick undergrowth. He sees a group of antelope. He decides beggars can't be chooses (He didn't know where that saying had come from) and starts to stalk his prey. He leaps at the antelope and chases them. He doesn't manage to catch his prey the first, second or third try but the fourth he caught a rabbit.

Some part of Shadownight's mind was cringing as he starts to rip the rabbit apart and pull the meat off the bones. Part of his mind was crying and screaming at what he did was wrong. But he couldn't stop himself as his instincts had taken over.

He finished the rabbit and was still hungry and he practiced that day hunting and managed to catch a antelope which had plenty of meat on the bones to last him the rest of the day. He uses his strength to drag it into a tree and started to tear into it. Again his mind was crying and screaming in horror.

Shadownight heard sounds of Hyena's' approaching. He saw four of them around the bottom of the tree he was currently in with his kill.

" _Leave", Shadownight says_

" _It is our food", the hyena's says_

" _Mine", Shadownight growls_

Shadownight didn't like these hyenas and leaped out of his tree and attacks them his heightened abilities making the fight easy as soon as he killed one the others fled. Shadownight shrugged and decided the hyena he killed would make another meal for him.

Shadownight knew he needed more practice at hunting. So he would have to practice regularly. He wondered why he didn't know much about hunting. Was it because he had been in captivity? That seemed like it was partly true according to his instincts. But something was missing. He just didn't know what.

After the day he hunted he went looking for a watering hole. When he found one he saw his reflection. It was the first time he had really saw it. And for some reason his appearance surprised him. He was big he was pretty sure he was inches taller then other older panthers even though he hadn't met any yet. His coat was black like night. He saw all his scars that were underneath his fur. They covered his body. He saw the collars on his neck. He had a vague memory of pain and these collars being put on him. But he couldn't tell when they were put on him. But he knew what they did. Something was wrong about that memory.

He looked at his belly and names where there. He didn't know what they meant. They seemed to twinge at his heart. But he couldn't read the names.

He didn't know what was wrong with him. That human said memory degrading or memory changing but what could that possibly mean?

* * *

 _HYDRA Base_

* * *

"Where is he?!" Ross yells

"We don't know sir. When we went to get him he wasn't in his cell", the guard says

"FIND HIM! He is valuable property! FIND HIM!"

* * *

 _Months Later…_

* * *

Shadownight had been in the wild for months he reckoned. He had taught himself to hunt and did it pretty well he thought. He kept on the move not staying anywhere for a long period of time he didn't want those HYDRA Agents finding him.

The foreign objects in his mouth never loosened and never feel out even though he tried and was shocked violently burning the inside of his mouth. So he had to be careful with whatever it was in his mouth. He couldn't remember what it was called.

The devices that were in his genitals and butt drove him some days to distraction. Where all he could do and think about was the pleasure the devices gave him. There was no pattern to when they activated so he couldn't prepare.

He had been trying to find out where he had come from. But he couldn't put his memories together. But every time he hunted he felt repulsed but it was quickly followed by pleasure.

He had been with other female panthers in the last few months he couldn't help himself when he spotted one he just had to have them. He remembered vaguely his collars did that too him. But his mind was screaming in his head to stop when he was having sex. But he paid the voice little mind. He was sure it wasn't important.

He was now in a grove he had found. It was a nice spot. He thought to himself he would take one day off after so much time running. He just wanted to relax. So he was licking himself to clean his last kill of him.

Suddenly his sensitive ears pick up yelling. Those voices where kids they sounded familiar. They were like voices from another life.

"Run!" a familiar boys voice yells

Suddenly Shadownight's memories seem to come of humans. Kids and adults. They were his friends. His family.

What was those kids names? They were on the tip of his tongue. The kids yelled again. And then it hits him.

" _The BARTONS!"_

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	4. Chapter 4: The Kids

**Chapter 4: The Kids**

* * *

Cooper and Lila with their young siblings 3-year-old Nate and twin 2-year-olds Zara and Zoey. And there friend Cassie where lost in the jungle. The twins had been scared of their parents arguing and had taken off with. Cooper, Lila and Cassie had gone after them but now they were lost they didn't know how to find their way back.

Everything had been back for two years now. Since there Dads went on the run for Captain America. Cooper, Lila and Cassie where old enough to understand what was going on their Dads had abandoned them. Had left them unprotected. And their Uncle Tony had been the one to save them.

But 18 months ago their Uncle Tony disappeared without a trace in the tower of all places. There had been searches for him but nobody had any luck. Not even the New Avengers. But the New Avengers had taken to keeping them safe. But they were not the same as their Uncle Tony. Who always read them stories at night. The New Avengers said they didn't have time to do it. Which made Lila, Cassie and Nate sad. All they wanted was their Uncle Tony back.

But now the New Avengers had gotten threats to them and Cassie and Mum. So they had been relocated to Wakanda.

Their Dads had tried to act like nothing was wrong and it had made the two families angry. Yelling had started and blame was thrown around. Clint and Lang had especially blamed Tony.

That had, had the New Avengers and the others telling them the truth.  
"Tony is the only one that cared and he has been missing for 18 months!" Laura cries

That had shocked the Rogues into silence.

"Missing?" Steve asks worriedly

"He can't be. He is Tony Stark!" Peter says

"You must be mistaken", Rhodey says not wanting to believe it

"Yes! He disappeared after being in the tower alone one day. The FBI, CIA, DOD, Homeland Security, Interpole and everyone else looking for him and they couldn't find him. It is now a cold case!" Maggie exclaims

"Well it serves the bastard right! He sent us too the RAFT!" Clint yells

"No he didn't! He had nothing to do with it! It was a shock to him. He planted a scrambler in the RAFT and a virus as soon as Rogers got in it would activate! If he didn't turn up HE was going too!" Laura informs them

"BULLSHIT!" Clint and Wanda exclaim

That was when more arguing started. And the young kids had run away from the adults.

Cooper, Lila, and Cassie trying to get the three toddlers to go back. And soon they were lost in the jungle.

They didn't know which way to go to get back to the palace. But then some men with guns had spotted them.

"It is the Barton kids get them!" a man yells

"Run!" Cooper says scooping Zara up

Lila had taken Zoey's hand and Cassie had taken Nate's. They knew they would never be able to outrun these armed men. But that didn't mean they weren't going to try.

Suddenly a black blur flies over the top of them and a large panther had attacked the soldiers. The panther had scars all over its body. It was larger then a normal panther. The panther clawed at some of the soldiers and knocked some out with force.

"Stop Experiment!" a soldier yells

Shadownight forces himself to ignore the order. But he feels the pain from the punishment collar and foreign object in his mouth. But it doesn't stop him from knocking them out. His memories were starting to come back as he looks at the children he knew from another life. As life which he walked on two legs and looked like a human.

He sniffed at the children and their scent jogged something in him. He was trembling in pain but he needed to know these children where alright.

The children look at the panther and see the long scars on the poor animals face. The strange collars around his neck and paws.

"Get back!" the older boy says

" _I will not harm you", Shadownight thinks to them_

"Did you just speak in our minds?" the boy asks

" _Yes. I can do that. You look familiar. What are your names?" Shadownight asks_

"Your not going to hurt us?" a little girl asks

" _No", Shadownight replies_

"I am Cooper and these are my siblings Lila who is 8, Nate who is 3 and the twins Zara and Zoey who are 2 we are the Barton's. And our friend Cassie Lang", Cooper tells him not believing he was talking to a wild panther

Suddenly memories come back to Shadownight. Names and faces started appearing in his memories and some memories of being in extreme pain and being hurt or tortured.

Shadownight whines as the memories come back. A name that he thought was lost forever.

"What's wrong? How can you talk to us? What is your name?" Cooper asks

" _I am someone you know from a while ago. A name from my past is coming to me", Shadownight says_

"What is it?" Cassie asks

" _I used to be called Tony Stark does that name mean anything to you?" Shadownight asks wincing as he was still being electrocuted_

The children gasp not believing it.

"Your Uncle Tony?" Lila whispers

" _I think so. I can't say the name again. I think I was ordered not too. But I do call myself Shadownight now", Shadownight replies_

"Can we come closer?" Lila asks softly

" _Of course. I will never harm you", Shadownight replies_

Lila and Cassie come up to him and run their fingers through his fur. It was soft but they could feel and see the scars that littered the full panthers body. The fact that he was their Uncle Tony made it even more sad. Lila and Cassie clutch at him and lets tears fall in his fur.

" _I will be fine", Shadownight purrs_

"What happened too you?" Cooper asks finally running his hands through Shadownight's fur.

As Zara, Zoey and Nate giggle and clutch at Shadownight's fur.

" _It is a long story. We must go. The soldiers will wake up soon. And I don't want to be anywhere near them when the sun sets", Shadownight thinks to them_

"Why?" Lila asks

" _It is complicated. I will tell you when I take you too a good spot I know where we can hide", Shadownight replies_

"Where do we go?" Cooper asks pulling away from Shadownight

" _I need the twins on my back. I will carry…Nate by his shirt. I can levitate them on my back. But I don't want to scare you", Shadownight explains to them_

"Can you really do that?" Cassie asks

" _Yes. Would you like to see?" Shadownight asks_

"Yes", Lila and Cassie say

Shadownight concentrates and levitates the twins onto his back.

" _Hold on to my fur little ones", Shadownight says gently_

The twins do what they are told. Shadownight winces at the fists grip his fur tight. Shadownight suddenly hears a groan he looks back and sees one of the soldiers waking up.

" _We have to go!" Shadownight exclaims urgently_

Shadownight grabs Nate by the collar of his shirt.

" _Follow me and grip my fur", Shadownight says_

"Stop there! Experiment get back here!" the solider yells

Shadownight takes off with Cooper, Lila, and Cassie following him. Shadownight ignores the shouts to stop and feels the punishment electricity go through his body but he doesn't stop. He opens a portal through the shadows and plunges the six of them through the shadows and to another location far from the soldiers.

They all tumble through the shadows near a cave. Shadownight collapses on the ground crying out silently in his mind as the punishment collar and device in his mind goes to full blast. He screams bloodcurdling screams silently in his own head. He makes sure not to project. He vaguely hears the kids calling for him. But he couldn't respond he was in too much pain as he thrashes internally.

He was panting with tears falling by the end of the punishment. He was shakily too. He sees Lila wiping tears from his eyes. He licks her hand seeing her tears.

" _Are you all ok?" he asks hoarsely_

"We are fine. What was that?" Cooper asks

" _I was being punished for not listening to Masters", Shadownight explains_

"Masters?" Cassie asks

" _I haven't been in a good place kiddo. I was taken by bad men that changed me to this. And the collars you see make me too things that I don't want to do. One is a punishment collar it will shock me if I disobey an order from my betters and the soldiers where better. I can't even disobey you kids without the collar and a device in my mouth punishing me", Shadownight explains_

"What can we do?" Cooper asks

" _There is nothing you can do. I must obey orders if I am weak like now. I must tell the truth no matter what. I must when I say your names call you Master or Mistress. There are other orders I have to follow but they are main ones", Shadownight tells them_

"Are you really Uncle Tony?" Lila asks

" _I think so. I can't say my other name. I remember being ordered that I can only say it once. And my memories aren't all there. So I am sorry if I forget things. It is to do where I was taken", Shadownight tells them_

"Who took you?" Cooper asks

" _I can't say. Another permeant order. And the face of the person who took me is blurred and the name is not coming to me at the moment. Hopefully I will remember. But I don't know. What they did to me makes me forget who I once was", Shadownight replies_

"Can we call you Uncle Tony?" Cassie asks

" _I am Shadownight. I don't really remember much of the human I used to me. It is like a dream. Some memories are just out of reach. But I know enough to recognise all of you but the twins", Shadownight tells them_

"They are Zoey and Zara they are two years old", Cooper tells him

" _How long has it been since I was with you?" Shadownight asks_

"About 18 months", Cooper replies

"Didn't you know?" Lila asks

" _Time moves differently too me. As a animal time is different to want humans time is. We measure time by the weather. I doubt I could understand human writing or even if could turn back I have forgotten how to write", Shadownight admits_

"I am sorry Shadownight", Lila says brushing his fur with her fingers

" _Not your fault Mistress Lila. Now I need to get you food before nightfall", Shadownight says getting up_

"Why by nightfall?" Cooper asks

" _I am restricted at night. I have chains on my paws and neck that active at night and won't retract to morning. I can't remember when I got them. But to me they have always been there", Shadownight replies_

"Can I go with you?" Cooper asks

" _It is safer for me to go alone. Go into the cave and I will be back soon. I promise. Just protect the others Master Cooper", Shadownight replies_

"Could you not call me Master?" Cooper asks

" _I have too. I will explain more later. I will be back in one hour with food", Shadownight tells them_

Shadownight bounds into the trees and races through the jungle thinking about what had happened. He had gotten some of his memories from being with those children. But they were still fleeting back and forward in his mind. Whoever did this too him really did a number on his mind. He hoped he would remember more. It would be nice to know the main face and name of the person who did this too him.

Now he had to find food suitable for a human. He tried thinking back as he had vague memories of a human life. And tried to think he did know he couldn't give them raw meat. Like the stuff he would eat. So what would he give them? Fruits and berries came to mind. He should know which are safe and which are not.

So he collects fruit from trees and bushes that he recognised as safe. He piled them up. When he thought he had enough he started back to the cave dragging the fruits and berries on a large leaf. He knew he would pay for it but he shouldn't leave the kids allow any longer and it would be sunset soon so he was going to have to shadow travel. So pulling his strength he walked into the shadows and through the shadow world to the cave. He sees the children are startled at his suddenly appearance but then relax at seeing him.

" _I have food that should be safe", Shadownight says to them_

"Should be?" Lila asks confused

" _It has been like a dream that I was human. My human memories are meddled and dull like I was never human. But I seem to remembering some but some quickly disappear as soon as they come", Shadownight says pulling the leaf in front of them_

"How did they do that?" Cooper asks handing out the food

" _I don't know. I just know some of these collars have something to do with it. I remember extreme pain and terror. I remember my body twisting and turning inside out and back in again but that is about it about going from human to this. So I was human?" Shadownight asks laying down_

"Yes. You are our Uncle Tony! Your Ironman a superhero!" Cassie exclaims

" _Superhero?" Shadownight asks confused, "I vaguely understand that word"_

"You saved people! You saved us when Dad ran off like a dead beat", Cooper exclaims

" _Master Cooper don't call your Dad that! He is a bastard but you have to respect him!" Shadownight scolds and is immediately being shocked for disrespect_

Shadownight whimpers at the pain running through his body as the collar and metal in his month activate.

"What is wrong Shadownight?" Lila asks worriedly

" _I backchatted you and disrespected a…human. I am…being punished", Shadownight chokes out as he squirms from the third punishment in two hours_

"How?" Cooper asks

" _A collar on my neck and something in my mouth. It electrocutes me", Shadownight whimpers_

"Can we stop it?" Cooper asks hating to see his Uncle Tony in pain

" _You can't. It has to stop on its own", Shadownight pants_

"Who would do this too you?" Cassie asks stroking him

" _Bad humans", Shadownight chokes out as the pain increases_

Tears fall from his eyes and Lila wipes them away as Cassie strokes him.

"Does this always happen?" Cooper asks

" _Only when I disobey orders. I HAVE to obey humans. I HAVE to tell the truth. There are many orders that should I disobey I would be punished", Shadownight replies_

"When does it stop?" Cooper asks seeing the panther squirm in pain

" _It doesn't have a set time limit Master", Shadownight chokes out_

"So what do we do?" Cassie asks

" _Talk to me Masters and Mistresses", Shadownight suggests_

"The New Avengers have been looking for you. But they have had too stop as there are no new leads. Everyone doesn't know what to believe about you…", Cooper explains a bit more about theories about what happened

Shadownight soon begins to relax as the pain disappears from his mouth and body. He sighs in relief.

"Has it stopped?" Lila asks

" _Yes", Shadownight replies_

"Are you going to eat?" Cooper asks

But before Shadownight could respond gold chains come out of the bands on his paws and the one around his neck pulling him firmly to the ground so he couldn't really move. He could move a couple of inches but that is it.

"What was that?" Cooper gasps at the fast movements of the chains now binding Shadownight to the cave floor

" _These are the chains I talked about. They won't retract to dawn as it is sunset now. I won't be about to move till dawn", Shadownight explains_

"You can't move at all?" Lila asks

" _A couple of inches with my leg chains that is it. I can't move my neck to dawn or my front paws", Shadownight replies_

"Why the difference?" Cooper asks

" _Because where I was held liked to get me at night and the best way to do that was when my head was immobile so I couldn't bite them. And my front claws I could easy scratch them. Even though I was ordered not too. But I still tried. That was when then made sure the neck chain wouldn't allow me to move my head an inch or even a millimetre. The same with my front paws. This is the position I am stuck in I am afraid. They only change if I disobey too much they will…", Shadownight pauses not wanting to say_

"They will what?" Cooper asks

Shadownight couldn't refuse to answer the question even the slightest question like that was taken as an order and he had to answer it or be punished.

" _The chains would stretch me out. Only the leg ones will", Shadownight replies_

"How far will they stretch?" Cooper asks nervously

" _Till my joints are out of their sockets and I am pulled as tightly as I could for the time. Each time I stretch it goes a little farer", Shadownight chokes out_

The kids have tears in their eyes at that revelation.

"What about that pain?" Lila asks, "That has to cause you pain"

" _The people who took me loved causing my pain and didn't care how loud I screamed they would still do it. They wanted me to know they were my betters and they were in charge", Shadownight replies_

"That is cruel!" they say

" _That is the way they are. If they catch me they will do anything to make sure I know the price of escaping again", Shadownight replies_

"We won't let them get you!" Cooper says bravely

Shadownight chuckles, _"Let me protect you young Master. I feel very protective of you all and that is with only bits of my memories"_

"I still want to help", Cooper says stubbornly

"Us too", Lila and Cassie says

" _We will see", Shadownight replies_

The twins and Nate yawn not they have finished eating.

" _Time to sleep to you young ones. Master Nate, Mistresses Zara and Zoey cuddle into my fur my body heat will keep you warm the same with you older lot. It gets cold here in the jungle at night", Shadownight informs them_

"We won't hurt you?" Nate asks seeming to understand that the panther who was protecting them was in pain

" _It won't", Shadownight replies_

They all move to his side and curl up into his side. Shadownight's tail goes around the younger kids. The older kids get on the other side of him. The young kids were asleep within minutes. Cooper, Lila and Cassie stroked Shadownight's fur.

"What are those lines on you?" Lila asks softly tracing a few

"They look like they hurt", Cassie adds

" _They are from punishment from where I escaped. It was not just the collar and something in my mouth that punished me. All the scars you see is what they did to me. Don't ask me how they did it as I believe it is too bad for young human ears", Shadownight replies_

"Ok we won't ask", Cooper says because he could probably guess what the lines were

"Why do you say human like your not one?" Cassie asks

" _What they did to me made me not human. I really don't remember being human. I only started to get bits of memories of being on two legs when I saw all of you. You seemed to jog my memories", Shadownight answers_

"Is that good?" Cooper asks curiously

" _Yes and No. Yes because it will help protect you and help get us to safety. And no because my mind knows I will never by what I used to be again. So it is difficult to cope with as are the memories that come with memories returning", Shadownight replies_

"Why do you believe you will be stuck like this?" Cooper asks

" _Because it is impossible to make my body change, grow and lose parts of this animal body for a human body. I kind of remember changing and it nearly drove me mad. I can't go through that again. It would be worse pain this time if its possible. And the people who did this too me made sure painkillers won't work on me or many anaesthetics", Shadownight explains_

"I wish this never happened too you", Cooper mutters

" _Me too", Shadownight says_

"Have you got any human abilities?" Lila asks

 _"No I don't think I can read or write. I can't do anything humans I don't think", Shadownight replies_

"We are sorry", Cooper says

"Do you miss it?" Cassie asks

 _"How can I miss something I can't remember doing? So what are you doing in the jungle? I don't even know where I am. I just know it is a jungle and my memory can't say figure out where", Shadownight asks_

"Your in Africa near Wakanda", Lila replies

"The twins and Nate ran away from the grownups when the shouting started. We couldn't get them to come back and when we did look around we were lost", Cooper explains

" _How long were you walking for?" Shadownight asks_

"We don't know maybe a few hours?" Cassie says not knowing

"Do you know how too get us back?" Cooper asks

"Like what you did to get us here", Lila says

" _That is dangerous what I did. I am only confident on travelling through shadows to places I have been. I assume to go somewhere I haven't seen would be dangerous and could cause you lot to get hurt or all of us captured", Shadownight replies_

"So you can't get us back?" Lila asks worriedly

" _I didn't say that Mistress. I am an animal I can talk to other animals. We will leave here tomorrow and I will start to help you find your way by tracking and asking. I promise Master and Mistresses I will get you too your parents", Shadownight replies_

"Just our Mums we care about", Cooper says

" _Not your Dads?" Shadownight asks curious_

"You don't know?" Cassie asks

" _Know what? I said my memories are not all there. I…admit I can't really put names to faces in my memories", Shadownight admits_

"That must be difficult to be missing most of your life", Lila says with compassion

" _I won't know at the moment. What happened to my…previous human form? Did I have…friends?" Shadownight asks hesitantly_

So the three kids tell him quietly what they know about him. And about what happened with people he was close too. Shadownight listens and couldn't believe some of the things that happened. He tried to match what the kids where telling him to memories but it wasn't working.

" _Listening to that I think I am glad I don't really remember", Shadownight admits_

"So it didn't jog any memories?" Cooper asks

" _No. I am basically trying to work of nearly a full blank canvas. At dawn this morning I didn't really think I was ever human. But now I have a few flashes of you and a man I can't place", Shadownight says_

"A man? What does he look like?" Cooper asks

Shadownight frowns and tries to describe the man he sees. He doesn't have much to describe the man but the kids seem to know the man.

" _Who is it?" he asks_

"That is you!" Cooper says excitedly

" _Really?" Shadownight asks_

"Yes. So you don't know what you used to look like either?" Cassie asks

" _No. That is why I thought I was a panther the whole time. And just where captured like that. The memories of transforming are like nightmares", Shadownight tells them_

"We will help you", Cooper declares

Lila and Cassie quickly voice their support too. As they begin to yawn.

" _Thank you Master and Mistresses. Now you better go to sleep it is late", Shadownight says softly_

"Will you sleep?" Lila asks

" _I will keep watch. I don't sleep much anyway because of everything I have been through. Sleep now you are safe and protected with my life", Shadownight promises_

"We know you will protect us", they whisper snuggling into his side

Shadownight watches them fall asleep and sighs this would be hard trying to find them their home. But he had vague memories of them so he wanted to help. He could tell these kids were good and he felt all these compassion for him and there faith in him. He just hoped he could live up to the expectation they had off him…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	5. Chapter 5: Guilt, Wonder, Promises

**Merry Christmas**

 **and have**

 **a Happy New Year**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Guilt, Wonder, Promises**

* * *

 _Wakanda…_

* * *

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT! They wouldn't have disappeared if it wasn't for you", Laura yells at Clint in tears

"Laura how is this my fault?" Clint asks upset that his kids were missing

They continue arguing to Natasha whistles to make them stop.

"Enough! Now is not the time. The kids have been missing since at least yesterday afternoon. We need to think about where they would go", Natasha tells them being the voice of reason

"I have had my people comb the city. The children haven't been found", King T'Challa says gravely, "MY sister has looked into cameras and they haven't picked them up either. There is only two ways that could happen"

"And they are?" Maggie asks in tears

"Either the have gone into the jungle or…", King T'Challa seemed to hesitant

"Or?" Steve asks

"Or they were kidnapped", King T'Challa replies

"Ross! Could he have found them?" Laura asks panickily, "He is already behind Tony disappearing he shouldn't be able to get the children here! That is why we came here since Tony couldn't be found"

The Avengers flinch at Tony's name. After all they _just_ found out Tony has been missing for 18 months and they hadn't known. They hadn't gone to find him. Now the trail was probably long gone cold and it was unlucky if it was Ross he would keep Tony alive. That bought out the feelings of guilt in them.

* * *

Steve felt pain in his heart knowing Tony was missing and likely dead. He remembered the last time he saw the man he had fallen in love with but never told.

' _He is my friend'_

' _So was I'_

Those words echoed in his mind. What if he had told Tony immediately after he had found out the truth? Would it had stopped all of this? Would Tony had been safe with him?

And what if Tony was alive now? What state would he be in? Kidnapped and trapped for 18 months without rescue. He didn't know if Tony could survive that sane. He felt terrible he just wanted to run and beat Ross till he told him where Tony was. But that would be unlikely to help. But these kids were missing. Steve had to help find them first then he could go after Tony. He hoped Tony would understand. But still Steve felt guilt thinking about how much wrong he did to Tony…

* * *

Natasha Romanoff tried not to show how much Tony's disappearance worried her. She had heard about him being missing before yesterday. But by the time she got to the scene of the kidnapping the trail was cold even for her.

She felt she had failed her friend. Tony was still a friend even after everything. She had know Tony's plan from the start. But everything had gotten too out of hand.

She wondered if she had did anything differently if Tony would be safe now? Would he be with them and not either dead in an unmarked grave somewhere or even worse _still_ held captive. If he was still captive she felt so bad and guilty for not being able to locate him.

She had tried calling Fury but that had been a dead end when he didn't pick up and she couldn't find him.

But now she would have to get the thoughts of Tony out of her head. Her nephews and nieces needed her more then Tony did right now. Even thinking that hurt. But she hoped Tony would understand…

* * *

Vision was riddled with guilt of when he had left Tony to go after Wanda. Tony had been so understanding and told him to go.

But what if he hadn't? What if he had stayed? Would he have been able to stop Tony from being kidnapped?

All these questions went around in his head. And so did the guilt. After all he didn't know Tony had disappeared 18 months ago. All those months of wasted time. He _should_ have checked in on him after all he was the closet thing to a father he had and he basically left him without even saying goodbye or leaving a contact number.

He hoped after they found the kids he would be able to locate and hopefully rescue Tony. He just hoped it wasn't too late…

* * *

Wanda didn't know what to feel when she learnt Tony Stark had been missing for 18 months. Many emotions when through her. Anger. Blame. Resentment. Fury. Forgiveness. Thankfulness. After all Stark had sent Vision to her. If he hadn't off nudged Vision to her she wouldn't have been happy right now. She would probably have turned bitter.

But why did she feel so much guilt? Stark had only sent Vision to her nothing else. So why did she feel like all of this was _her_ fault? And why was the guilt eating her alive?...

* * *

Sam also didn't know what to feel. He wasn't as close to Stark as the others but he did feel bad for the guy having disappeared 18 months ago and having people not looking for him or rescuing him. Wherever Stark was he was unlikely to be in a good way. But Sam felt it was likely Stark would be alive right now. 18 months with no ransom or sighting? There was no way he could still be alive. Thinking about this built guilt in him. He couldn't imagine being killed and just being dumped somewhere no burial, no mourning, no closure and no remembrance. That was what Stark had now. Unless someone found his remains.

But he felt deeply about that. He believe everyone deserved to have a burial and to be remembered. And that is what bought on some of the guilt besides of not helping with the search for him.

But maybe after this they could give Stark a memorial at the very least. It was at least what everyone deserved…

* * *

Peter Parker had shred tears that night he found our Mr Stark had been missing for 18 months without any word about him. He might have been angry with Mr Stark but he had deserved to be rescued. But because of 18 months having passed it was unlikely he would be found alive. He knew the statistics and they weren't in Mr Stark's favour.

What kind of hero was he now? Having not noticed Mr Stark's absence from the news odd or disturbing?

He wondered what had happened? Was Mrs Barton right that it was Ross? Did Mr Stark die in pain? Was he actually alive and maybe still hoping for rescue? Would he just appear one day like nothing happened?

None of those felt right to Peter his spider senses where telling him something different he just couldn't tell what it was. And that made him feel even more guilty about not being able to understand his powers. If only he could. Would it make a difference?...

* * *

Bucky Barnes felt so much guilt having learnt that Stark was missing and had been missing for 18 months. If he hadn't of gotten caught up with HYDRA would Stark still have been kidnapped? If Stevie hadn't found him and stayed with him would Stark still have been kidnapped?

Bucky felt for Stark if he was still alive. It was likely he was going through a similar experience too him. And that didn't sit right with Bucky. He had felt a connection to Stark when they met. He heard bits about Stark from the others. But it was mainly from Shuri who had been in awe of Stark saying if Stark could do everything he did without Vibranium then what could he did _with_ it? All he heard Bucky was sure he would have liked Stark if the situation was different. But it was likely the Stark everyone knew was long gone even if he was alive.

But Bucky made a silent promise if Stark was alive he would find him and bring him back to his family to be helped. Like Stark did for him. As Shuri had accidentally told him the device that got rid of the trigger words was Stark's creation. He owed the man a debt that probably could never be repaid.

So he made a promise to any god that existed he would bring Stark home if he was alive even if it cost him his own life…

* * *

Rhodey when he found out about Tony having been kidnapped again had felt guilt. Rhodey had been angry at Tony for something HE had decided to have a part in. He had been angry that he had to go on the run to get help and blamed Tony for it.

All his angry gave way to guilt of his best friend…his little brother having been kidnapped _again_. And this time not getting out himself or even being rescued.

He hadn't been there damn it! If he had stayed he would have prevented this that he was sure. Now Tones was likely long dead. Unless the bastard Ross wanted him for something. But it was unlikely Tony would ever agree with his kidnappers. But Rhodey wondered if Tony was tortured again would he crack this time? Would he give Ross what he wants?

He also wondered if Tony _was_ alive would he have been broken by the torture he likely had to endure? Would they, the Avengers be able to find him if he was alive even after all this time. And would Tony accept there help after how they last parted?

All the guilt and questions were eating him alive. He needed answers. And after he helped find these kids he would hunt down Tony if it was the last thing he did. If Tony was still alive he would find him and bring him home. This he made a silent promise too…

* * *

They all were feeling the guilt and were wondering if they were too late to save Tony. Or wondered if they had handled things differently would it change anything? All but Clint were thinking of what to do about Tony's disappearance.

All of them making a solemn promise to bring Tony home. Whether it was alive or…dead…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please Review:)**


End file.
